


Ask Me Again

by legheads_lament



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legheads_lament/pseuds/legheads_lament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Queen. Mostly fluff. Set after the flashbacks in The Doctor and before Grace, the time I believe they were together. Rated M only for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Again

Title: Ask Me Again  
Author: Nikayla  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Pairing: Regina/Jefferson, Mad Queen  
Set During: Fairy Tale Land  
Rating: PG-13/TV-14ish

Mad Queen. Mostly fluff. Set after the flashbacks in The Doctor and before Grace, the time I believe they were together.

Author's Notes: So I started to RP. Which has gotten me to be about 1% more comfortable with writing things like this. If you’ve read any of my other fics you can see how I glaze over things and go into past reflection and metaphors and anything to get around actually saying things about the act itself. Because I am a prude and it’s just my way. But this idea came to me and there really wasn’t a way to glaze over it, it needed to stay fully in the moment and not go elsewhere so that’s what it did. As always it is pretty much no plot at all, start to finish it’s just sex basically :L While talking with my RP partner I just got a flash of this moment and this is what came out of that. I don’t think I’ve written a fic this quick before. I started it very late last night and finished when I woke up. I even almost gave myself a /feel/ with it. I don’t get feels, I cry at everything, but I don’t get feels. But I hope you will get one from it. I hope you enjoy it :)

~

The sun was warm streaming in through the open windows, he felt it awakening his skin. It welcomed him to morning with a light rush of heat. His eyes blinked open, taking in the light and then following a particularly bright beam of sun to find her sleeping form beautifully basked in it. He propped himself up on his elbow, mesmerized by how someone could look like that in their sleep. She lay on her stomach with her arms up under her pillow, with her head turned facing him. A sheet covered her up to the waist, leaving her back bare and nearly glowing in the sunlight. He knew he had to leave. But he wanted more than anything to stay in that moment, stay with her, and never have to leave again.  
  
This was the first time he had ever thought such a thing.  
  
He laughs a bit when she shifts in her sleep and nuzzles deeper into the pillow, some of her hair falling into her face. He leans over and brushes it back with his fingertips, and then lightly runs them down her cheek, trying to lull her awake. She starts to stir but doesn’t open her eyes. His hand moves to her back, running up and down her skin. He doesn’t want to leave without saying goodbye this time. He doesn’t want to say goodbye.  
  
She pushes her eyes closed tighter, before they slowly drift open and find his. She smiles a bit and then they fall back closed, still too sleepy to keep them open yet. He places a kiss into her hair while his hand continues its movements. “I have to go, Regina.” He whispers into her hair. She lets out a slight hum of understanding. Eyes blinking open then and she pulls her arms out from under the pillow to rest on both her elbows, lifting her head up a bit nearer to him, a silent request for a good morning kiss. He dips his head to close the distance and takes her lips in a slow and sweet kiss. She pulls away enough to smile at him again with still heavy lidded eyes and he can’t resist capturing her lips again, his hands going to the sides of her face, deepening it and urging her to turn onto her back. She follows his movement and her hands draw up his sides and slide up to wrap around his back. Already growing breathless from such full attention first thing in the morning she finally has to break the kiss, her breathing already panting slightly. He lets out a laugh and then drops his lips down for a short smacking kiss. And another. And another. Before drawing them downward onto her neck, another pleasant hum vibrating in her throat.  
  
“I really,” a kiss, “have to leave,” and another. She laughs a bit as he says as much but doesn’t tear his attention away from her. Her eyes fall closed as she sinks her head a bit further into the pillow, enjoying his early morning affection more than she’d like to say. “You already said that.” He returns her laugh, pressing another kiss to her neck before shifting over to the other side. “I don’t want to,” at that his hands move to her ribs, and slowly trail upwards, causing her heart to pick up speed. “Then don’t,” she says simply, although her voice does break a bit, her breath hitching slightly as a hand grazed across her breast. He pulls away from her neck and her eyes pop back open, holding his gaze. He has the softest expression as he looks at her, and it has her whole body suddenly feeling warm under it. Her lips part as if to speak but he captures them wholly before she can utter a word.   
  
It is a fervent kiss that has her whimpering at every slight disconnection. “Come with me,” he pulls away long enough to say, before dropping down again, not allowing her to actually answer. Then suddenly his arms move under her back, pulling her up out from under him, lifting her more into a seated position and moving her so her back pressed into the headboard of her bed. Her arms held him close, moving up above his shoulders, smiling a bit into his kiss and when he pulled away enough for her to speak she simply relayed his question back to him. “Come with you?” What an absurd thing to say she thought. Her hands moved to grip into his hair, holding him so his lips were flush to hers, so he had no room to pull away.   
  
He works his way up closer to her, causing her head to push back against the headboard as well. His hands grip onto her waist and in a quick movement he pulls her forward a bit and spins them so his back lands against the wood and pulls her onto his lap, her knees straddling either side. He pulls his legs up, bending at the knees so she has nowhere to go. She sits higher now, and his hands stay at her waist so she can have control of the kiss, simply reaching up to meet her movements and stay at her pace.   
  
Her hands find his face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks as her fingers splay out and into his hair, resting behind his ears. Her back arched a bit, moving closer into him. She slowed the kiss but it didn’t lose an ounce of feeling or passion. Her body simply ached to have him. And his hands trailing up her sides only kept reminding her of that fact. “Jefferson,” she let his name slip out in a whisper against his lips, her hips rocking up a bit as she realized more and more how much so.  
  
He returned her slow and steady kiss happily, enjoying the differences they were able to exhibit. Whether it was fierce and heated kisses, or ones like these, ones that seemed almost like an admittance of love. Although neither had ever actually said the words, he couldn’t help feeling that this was an act of admission. He could feel her body tensing and it made it all the more harder to return her tender movements. He really did need to leave, but if they could be quick.....  
  
"Regina," he breathed out her name, and then pulled down from her lips to kiss a line down her neck and chest. Her head dropped back a bit as his affections moved further down her, although he stopped at her sternum, knowing he could only take so much time. His hands moved up her back, gripping under her shoulder blades and he unbent his legs so he could move forward and lay her back down. Her breathing immediately picked up pace again when he did so, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to ready herself. They locked eyes before he made a move and when he did she bit her bottom lip and dragged it through her teeth before she had to break eye contact and let her head fall back into the bed. His movements were slow and careful at first but picked up speed and her mouth dropped open to let out a soft moan. His hands braced near either side of her head, gripping onto the sheets for leverage. He loved watching how she tried to stay so controlled, so powerful, but the longer he was at it the less she was able to contain her reactions or expressions.   
  
He smiled down at her and she knew it was because of this fact and her hands shot out to bring his face down to hers to kiss him so he couldn't look at her anymore. It was a slightly haphazard kiss, filled with intermittent sighs and whimpers. One of her hands dropped down to his chest and caressed the skin right above his heart. She'd taken hearts by then, but she had no reason to do such a thing to him, for all intents and purposes, she already had anyway. As his pace continually quickened she found herself losing her control more and more with each action. Meeting his movements she found it harder to keep her legs wrapped around him, they finally lost their grip and she didn't have the strength to move them back. Her arms moved up above her head then, hands clawing at the sheet a bit, trying to hold on as long as she could. She knew he was being so relentless so she would fall quicker but she didn't want to let him have that particular notch on his belt of all the desires he had been able to meet no matter how hard she tried not to allow him. His hands moved to hold her arms in this position, and she immediately regretted that she had put them there because now she had no ability to touch him. She pushed a bit at his grip but he didn't budge, he was intent on giving her release before he left and it was easier without her distracting him. There was a thin layer of sweat coating both of them now, and her chest heaved with uneven breaths as she bit back the whimpers and moans collecting in her throat. She was close now, and had no more recourse to stop or delay it at all. Her head dropped back and her back arched up into him, giving him easier access, point proven when a rather full moan escaped her at one of his movements. "Jefferson, please." He could count on one hand how many times she had actually said please to him, so he knew she was serious. Her hands ached to touch him, to hold on to him while she fell over, he waited til the last possible moment before finally letting her arms go and they immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling her top half just slightly off the bed. With a few more movements she couldn't hold on any longer, as she reached her peek it racked her body, and he followed soon after, capturing her lips in a kiss, both breathless and sated and it was still only morning.  
  
"Good morning to you too," she said when he pulled away, half through a laugh but her body still pulsed and made it hard to do much of anything but lie there and wait for her breathing to even. He moved away from her then, to find his clothes. She eventually rolled onto her side to watch him, propping herself on an elbow. She flicked her wrist and had him dressed in an instant, he looked down as if it was still a shock to him when she did that and she laughed a bit and turned to hide her face in the sheets to stifle it. She turned back to him with an innocent look and toyed with her fingers. He walked back over to the bed and leaned down so his face was almost level with hers, an annoyed sort of expression that morphed into something else. He kissed her and she returned it, her free hand going to his cheek. When they separated he didn't pull away and she didn't open her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers before leaning to whisper in her ear once more. "Come with me, Regina, I am asking." Her heart pounded at the sincerity in his voice but she tried not to let it show. She merely ran her thumb back over his cheek and let out what she hoped sounded like a laugh of someone who thought he was kidding. "Very funny," she responded, moving to give him another quick kiss. He pulled away to look at her, a little disheartened but it didn't lessen how much he wanted to take her in before he left. He wouldn't be back in this realm for he didn't know how long, and he wanted to remember her just like this.   
  
She was used to his staring at her by now, she didn't always know why he did it but most times she would let him and not question or deter it. This was one of those times. He was off on another trek, doing who knows what for how long. She wouldn't say it, not in words, but she was going to miss him. He always came back to her though. She shuddered at the thought if he ever didn't. He was the first and probably only thing she would get close to again, after Daniel. There was no more room in her heart for such things. Jefferson had found his way in just in time. As she gained power and was forced to rule as queen she also grew angrier, but he kept her feet on the ground, when he was here. She didn't want to think of a time when he wouldn't be. And now he was leaving again. It got harder to stay happy the longer he was gone. She wished he wouldn't leave.  
  
He pulls away then and tries to drop back into his teasing tone at her reaction to his question. "Very well then, but you'll be missing out." He steps away from the bed to gather his hat. He looks at her lying there, and almost thought to ask again. But he digresses and throws the hat down, creating a purple cyclone from that small point in the room. He catches her eyes one time and gives her a smile. "Wonderland is quite an amazing place." He tells her, before tipping his head and hand to her, a bit like a bow, and then jumping in.  
  
When she was sure he was gone, and no one would hear her, she said what she wished with all her heart she could have responded with. For if she had, she would have followed it with a yes.  
  
"Ask me again."


End file.
